


Do You Love Me?

by von_gelmini



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Professor Tony Stark, Romance, Secret Admirer, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Professor Stark's star pupil is interested in something other than his classwork.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781566
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo 2020  
> Square: A1 - Secret Admirer
> 
> Von_Gelmini  
> card number 3139

Professor Stark's star pupil is interested in something other than his classwork.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
